Sephiroth the One Winged Ashikabi
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: After losing to Cloud again, Sephiroth thought he would renter the Lifestream again, but he did not. He found himself in a large city, and no longer under Jenova's influence. Turning him back onto his old self before he went mad. But now he finds himself in a game with little birds being used by a man that is to much like Hojo, Now he fights for his birds, to free them and the rest
1. Chapter 1

**Sephiroth the One Winged Ashikabi ch1,**

 **Disclaimer I do not own any of the stuff I will use,**

 **Sephiroth,**

 **Age 31,**

 **Height 6 foot 1,**

 **Weight 120 pounds,**

 **Weapon** **Masamune,**

 **Materia,**

 **Ice Mastered with All Mastered,**

 **Lighting Mastered with All Mastered,**

 **Fire Mastered with All Mastered,**

 **Comet Mastered,**

 **Barrier Mastered,**

 **Heal Mastered,**

 **Restore Mastered,**

 **Revive Mastered,**

 **Time Mastered,**

 **Ultima Mastered,**

 **Added Cut Mastered,**

 **Counter Mastered,**

 **Final Attack Mastered,**

 **Enemy Skill complete,**

 **Summon,**

 **Bahamut Sin Mastered,**

 **Sekirei 13 in all,**

 **No1 Miya Asama,**

 **No2 Matsu,**

 **No3 Kazehana,**

 **No4 Karasuba,**

 **No7 Akitsu,**

 **No9 Tsukiumi,**

 **No22 Kochou,**

 **No42 Yomi,**

 **No57 Yahan,**

 **No65 Taki,**

 **No84 Yashima,**

 **No87 Kaho,**

 **No108 Kusano,**

 **Chapter 1,**

 **From Midgar to Shinto Teito.**

 **In the runes of the once great City Midgar we find to figures on top of the abandoned Shinra building. They have just finished a battle to decide the fate of the world, their names are Cloud Strife the one who won saving the planet, the other is Sephiroth who lost in his bid to take the Planet. Right now the two are looking at each other with Sephiroth in the air looking down at his most hated foe. As they look at each other Cloud calls out to Sephiroth for what he hopes is the last time.**

"Stay were you belong in my memories."

Sephiroth reply's to Cloud request.

"I will never be a Memory." He says as he uses his black wing to cover himself up, as he vanishes, leaving his flawed clone to his fate.

Now after he vanished Sephiroth though he would be taken back into the Lifestream to once more try to be absorbed by the Planet. As the green energy washes over him he closes his eyes he soon starts to drift into the flow of energy, but that soon stops as water hits him all over.

Opening his eyes Sephiroth sees he is no longer surrounded by an ocean of green energy, but is underwater. Swimming to the surface Sephiroth soon breaks though. He then starts to look around.

"Where am I? What is this strange place?" he said as he saw he was in a large bay, in a large city he had never seen before.

As he looks he finds that for once in a long time his thoughts are no longer clouded, and that he feels like his old self, the one before Jenova got to him all those years ago. He no longer feels that great hate he once had since that day ether too.

He then swims to a bunch of docks on shore, that was not too far off, and he then climbs up a latter that was there. He does all of this unseen as it was night time.

After getting on land he starts to concentrate, he calls out his sword from his sub space pocket.

"I'm glad to see that I still have my sword." As he then feels all of the Materia he had are still there. "And all of my Materia too."

He then checks his armor, to see that it still has its Materia too. He then looks around and sees that he is on some sort of shipping dock, as he sees several large shipping containers, and many large cranes too. He walks up to 12 shipping containers, and in a quiet motion he slashes them in an X. The shipping containers bust apart along with the 4 buildings behind them as he sends he sword back to his sub space pocket, and walks away.

"Good I still have all of my power." Said Sephiroth as he then walks towards the city as he dose he sees that day light well begin soon.

A few hours later it is about 9am, and Sephiroth is walking though the town, as he is walking he looks around the large city.

"This place is not a grand as old Midgar was, but it is cleaner." Said Sephiroth.

He spends the rest of the day looking around town. It is now night about 10 pm as he sees a good sized park.

He is going to walk by it, but stops as he feels a strong pull on his powers coming from inside the park. As he looks at the park he can't not understand way he feels this pull. It almost reminds him of Jenova, but it's not dark like hers was no, this feels sad. Even though it feels sad, he can also feel good too.

"I need to see what this is." He says as he enters the park.

After 12 minutes of looking around he finds were the pull is coming from, a lovely looking young women, she has light brown hair, with light green eyes, and dare he say some of the biggest breast he had ever seen. Plus she is dressed in rather skimpy outfit too. Good thing it was night that meet most people would not see this.

He walks up to her, as he dose the women looks at him, this shocks him as he was moving with his normal grace, and stealth, the same ones that let him move unseen before.

"Hello there." Said Sephiroth.

"Broken just a broken tool." Said the women.

Sephiroth is a little taken aback by this.

"What do you mean?" asked Sephiroth as he sits next to her.

"I have no real use, I'm s scrapped Number now, unable to be winged, unable to find my destined one." She says.

"I disagree now let me introduce myself I am called Sephiroth, what is your name?" said Sephiroth.

"I'm Akitsu, the one with now worth."

As he looks at her Sephiroth sees blood on her shirt.

"Are you hurt?" he asks.

"No, but then even if I was it would not matter." She says.

But before he can ask how she got the blood on her a male voice calls out.

"I will be taking that scrapped Number now." The voice said.

The two look and see a young teen aged boy with a man that looked in his 20ies

"I am Hayato Mikogami your new master." Hayato as he looked at her.

As Sephiroth looks at both he then looks at Akitsu, and sees fear in her eyes.

"I think Miss Akitsu does not wish to go with, isn't that right?" he asks her,

"Yes I do not wish to go." She replied.

"Well there you have it she wishes to stay here, now why don't you both run off before I make you." said Sephiroth as a cruel smirk came to his face.

"Mutsu show this wanna be hero what happens when you interfere." Said Hayato looking at Mutsu.

"Yes Mikogami-san." As Mutsu draws is sword.

"So it's that hard way." Says Sephiroth as he then looks at Akitsu. "Please stand back this won't be long."

As he then steps forward as Akitsu reaches for him trying to stop him, but he is out of reach.

"You can still back out of this." Said Mutsu pointing his sword at Sephiroth.

"I was about to tell you the same thing." Replied Sephiroth not yet calling out his sword the Masamune.

The two stare the other down, but Mutsu attacks first he slashes at Sephiroth right side, but he dodges it with ease. This shocks Mutsu as a human should not be able get out of the way. Akitsu, and Hayato are also shocked by this too.

"Your speed is lacking." Sephiroth says as he attack Mutsu by driving his fist into his gut hard.

This causes Mutsu to be thrown back about 20 feet.

" _ **What was that, he hits as harder than I thought?"**_ Mutsu thinks as he looks at Sephiroth.

"Looks like you, are pretty strong." As he charges again.

Mutsu slashes at him again in several rapid sessions, each slash missing Sephiroth as he dodges them.

"Your swordsmen ship is pathetic, are you knew to the way of the sword?" Sephiroth mocks.

"How dare you, I have used the sword for years, I am a highly skilled swordsmen." Mutsu said starting to get mad as he still attacks with each one missing.

"No you're not but I can help you with that." Said Sephiroth hitting Mutsu in the face with his right fist.

 **(Music start OST FFVII AC 07 Let the Battles Begin!)**

He then calls out the Masamune, the sword appears in his hand in a green mist. This shocks Mutsu as he looks at the 7 foot long blade that came out of nowhere.

"Now your first lesson speed." As Sephiroth as he moves to fast for Mutsu, Akitsu, and Mikogami to fallow.

Sephiroth appears in front of Mutsu his sword raised to strike, Mutsu seeing this rises his to block as Sephiroth says this as he brings his sword down.

"Next lesson power." Sephiroth says as his sword hits Mutsu Sword hard.

The attack sends throws Mutsu back like a bullet from a gun through 12 trees, then into a building outside the park then 8 more behind that one. Sephiroth then looks at Mikogami who is pissing himself in fear.

 **(Song End)**

"Now then, what to do with you would be master?" Sephiroth says as he starts to walk slowly up to the scared teenager.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Yells Mikogami as he runs out if the park, as he fallows the trail of destruction that Mutsu left.

"Pathetic." Sephiroth says as he walks over to a still stunned Akitsu.

"There they will never bother you again I think." He says now in front of her.

Akitsu looks up at him, as she does this she feel something that she though impossible for her to ever feel. She is reacting to Sephiroth.

" _ **How can this be?"**_ she thinks to herself as she starts to shake. _**"I'm broken I should not be able to react, but I am, and it is a powerful feeling I have to kiss him."**_

"Akitsu are you okay?" Sephiroth says seeing her shake, but what she did next caught him off guard.

"This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!" Akitsu says as she kisses him on the lips.

The out of Akitsu back as she kisses him wings of ice appear in a bright light, this catches Sephiroth off guard, but he is then shocked as his one black Wing appears on his back. But if he could have seen it though the light he would see it was starting to become white starting at the tips.

But soon both wings vanish as the kiss ends.

"What was that?" He asks her.

"You're my Ashikabi, and I am your Sekirei." She replied as she hugs him.

"What is an, Ashikabi Akitsu?" he asks her.

Akitsu then tells him what Sekirei are, what Ashikabi are, and the Sekirei Plan made by MBI, and the Game Master as he called himself the head of the company Minaka Hiroto. After he heard about the Sekirei Plan Sephiroth felt his old rage for humans return. The MBI was just like Shinra, and Minaka Hiroto is like the old Shinra president he killed mixed with Hojo who play with others' lives.

He remembered why he hated humans they use everything, without a care including these Sekirei that if what he felt from Akitsu when she kissed him, are very pure of heart un touched by the evil of humans.

But he is soon brought from his thoughts by Akitsu.

"Are you okay master, I can feel your angry, are you mad at me?" she asks with an innocent look.

"No Akitsu I am not mad with you, but I am mad at MBI, and Minaka Hiroto for how he is treating you Sekirei." He replied as he looks at her.

"But for now let us get off the streets, but were to go as I have no money." He says as he does not think Gil would work here.

"I have an MBI credit card that we can use as all Sekirei are given one to help care for their needs." Akitsu says taking out the black card from here lab coat.

"Good now lets head to a hotel, then see if they can get you some nice clothes." Sephiroth as both lave the park.

At MBI in the command headquarters for the S-Plan alarms are going off, as people at computers are typing like mad. As they do this the door to the room opens, and Sahashi Takami walks into the room.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Ma'am Sekirei No7 was just winged." Said a female technician.

"What that should not be possible, who is her Ashikabi?" Takami demands.

"Unknown Ma'am he is not in any MBI or other databases." A male technician said.

"That is not possible, MBI has the biggest database along with the ability to get information from any database on Earth, so how can he be an unknown?" she says.

"Looks like we have a play that can shake up this game this is great." Said Minaka Hiroto with a crazy grin on his face.

"How can you say that, we have no clue who this guy is?" said Takami looking at her crazy boss.

"But that what makes it all the more exciting, it adds more layers to my game." He replied not caring at all.

"Sir No7 MBI card has been used at a local hotel, and the card was also used to buy women's cloths too." Said another male technician.

Minaka then looks at the male technician, and says to him.

"What room are they in? It is time for me to talk to this unknown Ashikabi."

"They are in room number 22 sir." The male technician replied.

"Good now patch me into that rooms TV." Minaka said.

"Right away." All of the technicians say.

In the Hotel a little bit before we find Sephiroth getting off the phone after he got Akitsu size, and had the front desk bring them some cloths that will fit her. Right now she is showering as he looks around them as he did this he sees the TV turn on.

He heads over, and sees a guy with spiking white hair, glasses, and a crazy look on his face.

"Hello my dear mystery, you have just become part of the greatest game to go to the heavens, and become a god." He said.

"Who are you?" asks Sephiroth.

"I am Minaka Hiroto, the Game Master now who are you?" Minaka asks him.

At hearing his name Sephiroth's eyes narrow, as this was the mad man behind this twisted game. But he holds a neutral face right now.

"I am Sephiroth, and what is the reason you contacted me?" asks Sephiroth.

"Why I'm here to tell you the rules to the game." As he then goes on to tell Sephiroth the rules.

As he hears the rules Sephiroth gets madder, and madder.

"And remember, that leaving the city is forbidden, and you, and your Sekirei or Sekirei's will be punished." Said Minaka after telling him the rules.

 **(Music start OST FFVII AC 06 for the Reunion play that)**

"Alright then let me tell you something Mr. Game Master." Replied Sephiroth as the lights in the room start to flicker on, and off along with all the lights in the city before they all go dark as the hotel, and buildings in the city then start to shake, and tremble as he starts to release a small bit of his power.

Soon Sephiroth's eyes start to glow as the cat like pupils in them get narrower, as he did this.

"I will do as I like in this game, as I will soon end you sick twisted game along with you, and your company, so do your worst until then my dear insect, but just know I can, and will do far worse in return." Sephiroth finishes as Minaka steps back in terror, as for once in his life he is terrified.

 **(Song end)**

Soon after the transmission ends as the lights come back on, and the shaking stops. As Sephiroth goes back to normal.

"Sephiroth-san did you feel that?" asks Akitsu coming into the room dressed in nothing.

Now the reason why she did not come out sooner is she was in the bathroom unable to move because of fear.

"No I felt nothing, now please put on the bathrobe that I gave you, then we can go to sleep." Said Sephiroth as she did that.

She soon returns, and both fall asleep in both beds of the room.

Back at MBI Minaka, Takami, along with the rest of the staff in that room try to get their breathing under control as they are all hyperventilating. But it is not just them all of the staff in the building is too, all but a women with long light grey hair.

She is in her bedroom naked, playing with herself after feeling that powerful aura. As it made her hot so hot she never felt this way before.

"Yes I must fine whoever did that earlier, they have such a bloodlust I must fight whoever it is." She says still playing with herself.

This is Sekirei No4 Karasuba head of the Third Generation Disciplinary Squad.

But MBI was not the only place to feel Sephiroth's powerful aura, the whole city felt it, everyone in the city was ether hyperventilating, or just trying to calm down, but they all shared one thing in common they were all scarred, all but a women who ran an inn.

At Izumo in the residents are scared all but Miya Asama Sekirei No1, and the owner she is in her room right now, she is in her futon sitting up grabbing the sheets, she is not scared but angry as to her this aura challenged her own for dominance.

Now normally Miya is a calm person, but this mad her mad how dare someone try to overpower her aura. This would not stand not at all.

She releases her own into the city, causing the same thing Sephiroth did, making the lights go off, and buildings shake. But that stops as her power levels out. Soon her aura hits Sephiroth who feeling hers releases his again to fight hers.

If the auras could be seen you would see a purple, and green energy over the city fighting to push the other back, but nether giving ground. As they did this both fall to sleep as they can do this in their sleep.

But if Miya had not been so mad she would feel herself starting to feel strange.

 **Chapter End,**

 **Next time, Getting more birds, and meeting of powerful forces,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sephiroth the One Winged Ashikabi ch1,**

 **Disclaimer I do not own any of the stuff I will use,**

 **Sephiroth,**

 **Age 31,**

 **Height 6 foot 1,**

 **Weight 120 pounds,**

 **Weapon** **Masamune,**

 **Materia,**

 **Ice Mastered with All Mastered,**

 **Lighting Mastered with All Mastered,**

 **Fire Mastered with All Mastered,**

 **Comet Mastered,**

 **Barrier Mastered,**

 **Heal Mastered,**

 **Restore Mastered,**

 **Revive Mastered,**

 **Time Mastered,**

 **Ultima Mastered,**

 **Added Cut Mastered,**

 **Counter Mastered,**

 **Final Attack Mastered,**

 **Enemy Skill complete,**

 **Summon,**

 **Bahamut Sin Mastered,**

 **Sekirei 13 in all,**

 **No1 Miya Asama,**

 **No2 Matsu,**

 **No3 Kazehana,**

 **No4 Karasuba,**

 **No7 Akitsu,/**

 **No9 Tsukiumi,**

 **No22 Kochou,/**

 **No42 Yomi,**

 **No57 Yahan,**

 **No65 Taki,**

 **No84 Yashima,/**

 **No87 Kaho,**

 **No108 Kusano,**

 **Chapter 1,**

 **Saving two little birds, and fighting a strong warrior,**

The next day at the Hotel, in the room of the former Soldier General, and the former scrapped Sekirei. Sephiroth wakes up his aura no longer fight the other one as they stopped sometime in the night. As he starts to get up from his bed he feels someone holding him, looking down he sees a naked Akitsu holding him her large breasts pushing into his right side, somehow during the night she got into his bed.

"Akitsu wake up." Said Sephiroth as he lightly shakes her.

"Sephiroth-sama good morning." She reply's as she gets up too.

"Good morning to you too, but Akitsu what are you doing in my bed, naked as well?" he asks her not looking at her naked chest.

"I forgot what bed was mine after I got up to use the bathroom last night, and I took of my cloths because I did not want to get them dirty in the bathroom, and I guess I forgot to put them back on."

After eating breakfast the duo leave the Hotel, to see more of the city in Sephiroth's case so he can get a better lay of the land. As they walk along Sephiroth once more feels a pull on his power.

" _Looks like another little bird is calling out to me."_ He thought as he starts to head the way of the pull with Akitsu fallowing him silently.

He soon hears yelling from where he is feeling the pull coming from.

"You will be mine." Said a male voice.

"No I am not yours, you are not my Ashikabi." Replied a female voice.

"I don't care, I know what you are, and about this little game, and I want in." The male voice said.

Soon the two arrive at were the talking is, a street near the park. They see a two people one male the other female. As they look at them Sephiroth knows that the pull he felt is coming from the girl. She must be another Sekirei, but he will just cheek with Akitsu.

"Akitsu is that girl over there one of you?" he asks her.

"Yes Sephiroth-sama that is Sekirei No 84 Yashima." She said.

"I see, so I take that the man with her is trying to wing her?" as he sees Yashima struggle with the man.

"Yes." She says back.

"But if he is not her Ashikabi like she is saying he cannot do that right? "He asks as he does not know you can force a winging.

"Afraid not, any Sekirei can be winged by anyone, even if they are not that one's Ashikabi, No 84 is going to be forced winged, in fact from what I heard before my escape several of my kind have been forced, with Ashikabi that are not there real destined one." Replied Akitsu.

At hearing that Sephiroth was levied, as he knew that those that forced winged Sekirei were using them for their own sick pleasure. As Sekirei cannot say no to their Ashikabi that they love to please them that they would do anything. That is why finding their destined is so important to them, as they will treat them right. But now some sick humans, are winging them to just use them.

"Damn humans, they never change no mater were I go, they are still just rats in need of exterminating." As he walks over to the still struggling pair with Akitsu going with him.

"Let me go." Yells Yashima in the man's arms.

"No way, your mine now bitch." Said the man as he gets ready to kiss her.

But before he can a hand lands on his right shoulder, and a male voice calls out to him.

"I think that she said to let go." The voice said.

"Hey man get lost this bitch is mine." Said the males as he looks behind him to see Sephiroth.

"No she is not, not let her go, if you want to still draw breath." Said Sephiroth.

"Look at this pretty boy thinks he is a hero." As he lets Yashima go, and faces Sephiroth who let him go too.

"Well hero I Tanigawa Junichi, am going to show you what happens to hero wanna be like you." as he pulls a knife out, he then sees Akitsu.

"And also once I'm done with you I will take that bitch you have as mine." As he gets ready to attack.

"Akitsu please stat back." Said Sephiroth just holding back his anger at what he heard.

"Yes Sephiroth-sama." As she steps away from him.

As this is going on Yashima is looking on, as soon as her eyes land on Sephiroth she feels her heart bet get faster.

" _It's him my Ashikabi, I found him."_ She thinks to herself, but she is soon called out to by her Ashikabi.

"You please stay back I would hate to get blood of this bug on you." said Sephiroth looking at her with a look that gave no room to argue.

Yashima just nodded her head as she steps back.

"My blood get real pretty boy, and for calling me bug I'm going to make you suffer." Said Tanigawa as he charged at Sephiroth his knife raised.

But before he can hit Sephiroth he grabs his wrist holding the arm in place, he then lowers it to his left side with ease. As he did this you can hear bones start to brake in Tanigawa wrist.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Tanigawa screams in pain as he then looks at Sephiroth's face his eyes meeting his.

Tanigawa then feels terror as he sees Sephiroth's eyes glowing green, as he has an evil smirk on his face.

"Little bug, how sad that you think you are better then you are." Said Sephiroth as he looks at this trash before.

"That is always been the problem with you humans, always trying to be more then you are." He continues as he rises his free hand drawing magic from his fire Materia.

"Time to cleanse this world of you." as Sephiroth uses Fire 3 on Tanigawa.

Tanigawa is covered in fire he screams in pain, but soon he stops as his body is turned to ash, and is blown away by the wind.

Sephiroth then walks over to Yashima who is in shock, but she is brought out of it by Sephiroth.

"Are you okay that fool did not hurt you?" he asks her.

"The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi!" said Yashima.

She said as what she did next shocked Sephiroth as she jumps at him kissing him on the lips. Her wings come from her back in a bright light, at the same time Sephiroth's one black wing comes out too, and like before it continues to turn white, but none say it because if the light.

Soon the wings of both go away as they stop kissing.

"I found you my Ashikabi." As she hugs him.

As she did this Akitsu came over, and grabbed Sephiroth's left arm trying to get some of his attention.

"Will I'm glad to have you, but come now I wish to see more of the city." Said Sephiroth as he looks down at her.

"Okay master." Yashima said back looking up at him.

"Please call me Sephiroth, also this is Akitsu my first Sekirei, so I want you both to get along." Said Sephiroth.

"Yes Sephiroth." As Yashima let's go, she then says hi to Akitsu.

From there the three leave the area. Soon the three are near a market area, and once again Sephiroth feels a pull, but this one felt blocked, but it still called out to him.

Like before he went to where the feeling is coming from, he soon came upon a women with grey hair dressed in a kimono. She is sitting on a bench, she is holding her right cheek, and has tears in her eyes.

Sephiroth seeing her, and knowing that the pull means she is Sekirei, and he guesses that the blocked feeling is because she has an Ashikabi, but it was a forced Winging if what he feels is right. He asks his two if they know her.

"Yashima, Akitsu do you two know who that Sekirei is?" he asks both pointing at her.

"That is Kochou Sekirei No22." Said Akitsu.

"She is the Sekirei to Kakizaki secretary to Higa Izumi the Ashikabi of the East." Said Yashima with hate in her voice.

"Sounds like you are not a fan of this guy?" he says back.

"No I am not." Yashima reply's as she remembered being hunted down by his forces.

"Well I am going to say hi to her you both stay here."

The two stayed put, as Sephiroth walks over to Kochou who has yet to see him, and because she is crying she does not feel the pull from Sephiroth overpowering the one she has with Kakizaki.

"Hello." He says to her looking down at her.

"Hello what can I do for you?" said Kochou looking at him.

"I thought you looked like you needed a friend." Said Sephiroth sitting next to her, and started to use his power to shatter, the fake bond on her.

"Will I guess I could?" replied Kochou as she starts to feel strange, and not knowing why.

"Good my name is Sephiroth." Said Sephiroth.

"I am Kochou." Said Kochou.

"So Kochou now then tell me why dose such a lovely women like you have tears in your eyes?" asked Sephiroth feeling her starting to get free.

Kochou now normally would not tell anyone the real reason, but now that she is being set free from her forced bond by her real destined one talked.

"My master hit me for, not being able to get the info he wished." Said Kochou as she removes her hand from her cheek show Sephiroth her bruise.

"Then that is no master, but a fool." Replied Sephiroth as he touches her cheek, and heals it.

Kochou blushes at his touch, as he heart starts to flutter, as she starts to feel all warm inside.

" _What is this weird feeling, I have never felt this way before, not even when my master touches me?"_ Thought Kochou as she leans into his touch.

" _No my former master, this is my true one."_ Thought Kochou as she looks at Sephiroth.

She then kisses him on the lips, as she does this wings come from her back, as once more Sephiroth's one black wing comes out too, and like before it continues to turn white, but none see it because if the light show.

"I am now yours, I have no clue how, but I do not care, my knowledge is yours to use my Ashikabi." Kochou said after it was over.

"Well I am glad to have you, but you must know I have to other Sekirei." Said Sephiroth as he gets up.

"I care not if you do, as I will never leave you." replied Kochou also getting up.

The two then head over to the other two Sekirei. The four of them then leave, but as they go only Sephiroth knows that they are being followed, they are being followed by a women with a black battle kimono with light grey hair, and this is Sekirei No4 Karasuba called the Black Sekirei. Sephiroth not only knows she is there, but also feels yet another pull on his power.

"So that is the Ashikabi that made me feel that way, he is something alright, I have never heard of a Sekirei being taken, and rewinged, time to play with him." Said Karasuba as she follows them.

Sometime later Sephiroth grows tired of his shadow, and he feels that that the time to deal with it has come. As they are now in a large construction yard that is now closed for the night as it is now 6pm.

Sephiroth planed this, as he was looking for the best spot to confront this women. The four enter the sight, and are standing in the middle of the site next to a building that is still just a steel frame.

"Sephiroth why are we here?" asked Yashima having no clue why they were here.

"We have a shadow, and if I am not mistaken she is also a Sekirei." Said Sephiroth as he looked behind him, and up at the steel frame.

"So you know I was following you all along. Just what I would aspect from you Mr. Ashikabi that can shatter a bond, and reform it." Said Karasuba coming out from behind a steel beam on what would be the 15th floor.

The Sekirei with Sephiroth freeze with fear as they see her, as Karasuba is the second most dangerous Sekirei next to No1. They also known that they cannot fight her, even though they are now winged as she would still be stronger.

Sephiroth does not see that they are frozen with fear. He is too busy looking at Karasuba. He can feel the bloodlust coming from her. Her power he can tell is also nothing to sneeze at ether, but he knowns he can bet her.

"Well you did not do a good job of counseling yourself." Said Sephiroth.

"I'm so broken up about that." Replied Karasuba in a voice that said otherwise.

"I can tell, now then why are you here?" asked Sephiroth.

"I came to fight you, I know you were the one that sent out that lovely power last night, I came to see if you can make me cum again." Said Karasuba drawing her sword.

"If you have a death wish so be it." Said Sephiroth summoning his sword.

As he did this his Sekirei snap out of their fear, and run up to him to try, and stop him.

"Master please don't fighter her." Said Kochou as she looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah listen to the brain here Karasuba will kill you." said Yashima also looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"Yes please Sephiroth-sama let's run away, I know you fought Mutsu, but Karasuba is in a whole other league." Said Akitsu as tears also came from her eyes.

Sephiroth looks down at them, he is touched deeply by how much they care about him, but their worry is not needed.

"I have this, just trust me." Said Sephiroth as he walks in front of them.

"Will I will say this you have guts." Said Karasuba as she jumps down from the steel beam with her swords raised over head.

She soon reaches him, as strikes at him with her sword with an overhead swing. Sephiroth blocks this attack with his sword, this causes a crater to form under him. Nether wait as they then become a blear of flashes. As they trade sword slashes faster than the eye can see.

Neither has an advantaged yet as they are still feeling the other out. A bright flash happens as the two jump away from the other. Karasuba lands on some steel beams stacked on the ground, as Sephiroth lands on a crane arm that is raised up.

"Not bad you have skill." Said Karasuba.

"Same to you my dear." Replied Sephiroth.

"But let's take it up a notch." Said Karasuba as she jumps at him.

"Yes let's." said Sephiroth as he jumps at her.

The two meet in the middle, their swords meet causing a large sonic boom, this makes the windows in the buildings around them shatter at the blast.

As they fight this time Sephiroth is starting to win, he is doing this by rising his power high then Karasuba's, who's already at her limit. Soon they land but this time Karasuba is breathing hard, but not Sephiroth.

"Looks like you are abought out of gas. I think you should leave now." Said Sephiroth looking at her.

"I still can go." Replied Karasuba getting ready to attack again, but before she can her cellphone rings.

"WHAT?" she yells into it as she answers it when she sees who it is?

Sephiroth cannot hear what is being said, but he can see her face getting red with anger.

"FINE BUT YOU OWE ME BITCH." As she crushes the phone.

"Sorry but I have to go now work calls, we well play later." She says as she jumps away.

After he was sure she was gone, Sephiroth dismisses his sword.

"She will be trouble." He says as he is hugged by his Sekirei who said they are glad he is okay, and to never worry them like that again.

"Sorry now let's get back to the hotel." He said as they head back to the hotel.

As they did that in another part of the city at Izumo Inn in the dining room, the residents are all scared out of their minds, not only did they all feel the fight, but places landlady Miya Asama is started using her hannya mask after it was over, as she is covered in a dark aura.

She is mumbling to herself.

"I will show who ever that strange power belongs to, why I am to not be messed with." As she like the others felt the fight between who she knew is Karasuba, and that weird power from yesterday.

The same one that tried to make her bow down to it, that tried to make her submit.

She gets up, and goes outside, then looks to were the fight took place, she then releases a good part of her power as she says this.

"Soon we will meet, and it is I that will be in top, and you will submit to me."

Back with Sephiroth, he is in his room, his Sekirei are taking a bath together in the large tub. He feels the power from Miya, and smirks as he knows this is a challenge to him.

"So someone out their thinks, they are top dog, but I will show them that I rule." As he then laughs.

 **End Chapter 2,**

 **Next time Sephiroth Sekirei go shopping, as Sephiroth meets, a priestess, and a madam of the wind, and a Sekirei who believes in the power of love, and her Ashikabi.**

 **Next Chapter,**

 **The Wind, the priestess, and the young ones,**


End file.
